A Puckleberry story
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: This is going to be Puckleberry one shots. Silly, fun, happy, and even sad. Please read and review


**So here is a cute little Puck and Rachel one shot. I hope you like it. It takes place two years after high school. They are back at home for the fourth of July and Puck has something planed but what could he have planned that Rachel does not know about and what is he hiding from Rachel. Please review. I own nothing just the idea for the story. Happy 4****th**** of July everyone I hope it is a good one.**

Rpov

It was the 4th of July and I was hanging out at the park doing the games and things with Noah who was now my boyfriend and his little sister Jessica. She was wearing a cute little red dress with white straps and a little blue bow in the front of it, with little red sparkly flats and her hair was in a ponytail with blue ribbons tying it back. I had on a white sundress with a red belt around my waist and some blue flats. My hair was pulled back by a white headband. Noah had on a white shirt and Levis on.

"Rachel can we go on the Farris wheel please please please?" Jessica bagged as we were walking pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course we can" I told her smiling at her. She took off running. Noah dropped my hand running after her.

"Wait for us." He called out to her. I laughed as he came up behind her grabbing her both of them laughing. For a moment I could see Noah playing with our kids like that and I smiled at the tough of us having kids together that would be all ours.

"You coming" they called to me. I ran after them and we went of the rides and played the games for most of the afternoon.

N&R

After a few hours we went back to my house and got some blankets, food, and drinks for us, plus we had to wait for my dad's and there mom to get there so we could go down. Noah, Jessica and I were in his car and our parents took their car.

When we got to the park we laid out the blankets and Jessica was off playing as soon as we were done eating the pizza and our parents wonder off soon after. So it was Noah and I lying hear just talking on the blanket, soon after we stopped talking and just laid here not really doing anything. My head was on his chest and he was just playing with my hair wrapping it around his fingers and things.

"Noah?" I asked after a little bit of just lying there.

"Ya Babe?" he asked still playing with my hair.

"Do you think we are meant to be you know like get married and have kids and maybe even a big house and maybe even a dog? You know things like that?"

"Of course you and me forever babe." I smiled and lean in to kiss him.

A few hours later we were laying there and the fireworks were about to start. We were all just talking and laughing having fun. I was lining into Noah and Jessica had her head on my lap and I was playing with her hair. We keep talking until the first firework had gone off. Then Noah when to lay down and pulled me with him and Jessica crawled over to her mom to lay by her. After a few went off Noah asked me something.

"Hay Rachel?" I turned and looked at him.

"Yes Noah."

"Do you think you could do something for me?" He said looking into my eyes pulling us up and smiled at me.

"Of course I will. What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you Noah Puckerman."

"Will you marry me then Rachel Berry?" He said as he pulled out a ring that had a bigger diamond in the middle and littler ones around it and it was a silver band. It was absolutely breath taking. I looked up at him and smiled as I started to laugh a little bit.

"I would love to marry you Noah Puckerman." I slipped on the ring and we kissed.

"I love you so much soon to be Rachel Puckerman." He smiled at me.

"I love you to Noah Puckerman." I kissed him and we both lay back down and I cuddle up with him. I looked over at the rest of the family and smiled when I saw they were all looking at us with big smiles on their faces.

"About time you do it Noah. You've had the ring for like what five months now." Jessica said.

"Well I wanted it to be perfect so stop running the moment and watch the fireworks." He shot back at her.

"You two stop now. O Rachel dear we will start the wedding plans in the morning. "There mom said.

"Ma really why can't we just watch the fireworks?" Noah complained to his mother.

"We are I said in the morning. You should listen more." She said laughing. I laughed with her and cuddled back into Noah. I looked at my hand were my ring was and then I looked up at the fireworks. Ya this is now how I thought my life would go but it was so much better. I thought I had it all before but now I have everything that people always want and I had it with someone that I loved and I know that he would be here for me at all times and would stay by my side through everything. Just then it started to sprinkle but I could not care that I would get wet because it was perfect, and I finally got Noah like I had wanted when we meant on the 4th of July when we were 3. This day was our day and I could not wait to get married and have kids with him.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you all liked it and I hope you will review it would mean a lot to me. So all pics are on my profile on the polyvore link. **


End file.
